Después de la tormenta
by Sandra Stark
Summary: -Por favor- dijo ella con voz adormilada.- no te vayas cuando me haya dormido, quédate, por favor.   -No me iré- afirmó el pelirrojo- me quedaré aquí, a tu lado, te lo juro.


**Un pequeño FanFic de mi pareja favorita de Hogwarts… Ron y Hermione! Espero que os guste! **

**Nota: Los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K. Rowling, solo la idea es mia :)**

Hacía más o menos una hora que Voldemort había sido vencido definitivamente. El trío de oro decidió coger un traslador hasta la Madriguera para lavarse e intentar descansar un poco, pues estaban agotados.

El hogar de los Weasley estaba vacío, pues toda la familia estaba todavía en Hogwarts ayudando. Hermione se dirigió a la habitación de Ginny, donde ella solía dormir cuando iba a La Madriguera. Allí dejó el bolso que la acompañó durante todos esos meses que pasó junto a Harry y a Ron en busca de los Horrocruxes. Metió la mano en el bolso y comenzó a buscar su pijama. La chica no lograba encontrarlo, así que decidió sacar su varita.

-_Accio_ Pijama- susurró

Inmediatamente un pijama azul fue expulsado del bolso. La chica extendió el pijama sobre la cama y comprobó que estaba algo sucio. Hermione bufó y pensó que tras la ducha utilizaría la varita para limpiarlo.

Hermione cogió una toalla y se dirigió hacia uno de los cuatro baños de la casa. Eran nueve personas en la familia Weasley, por lo tanto era lógico que hubieran cuatro baños.

-Son ocho personas en la familia Weasley- dijo en apenas un susurro tras recordar la muerte de Fred.

La castaña sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al recordar la muerte de uno de los gemelos Weasley. ¿Qué sería de George sin Fred? No quería ni pensarlo.

Se miró en el espejo del baño y pasó su mano por cada una de las heridas que tenía en la cara. Se fue quitando la ropa poco a poco y se deshizo la trenza del pelo. Cuando ya estaba completamente desnuda, se acercó a la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Entró en la ducha y el agua comenzó a caer sobre su cabeza, mojando su pelo y su cuerpo. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que tomó una ducha tan relajante como esa. Bueno, si lo recordaba, la tomó muchísimo antes de partir en busca de los Horrocruxes.

Sintió como el agua caliente iba empapando cada parte de su cuerpo. Se sentía relajada y en paz. Cogió la botella del champú y se enjabonó el pelo con fuerza. Después hizo lo mismo con el resto del cuerpo, pensando que el jabón y el agua podrían borrar de ella todo rastro de la guerra. Se sentía como no se había sentido en meses.

Cuando se enjuagó, salió de la ducha y envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla. Cogió un peine que había en un cajón y se desenredó el pelo. Se dirigió hacia la habitación y al entrar encontró su pijama limpio y doblado sobre la cama.

-¿Pero qué…? Yo no he dejado así el pijama.

Se lo puso y salió en busca de Ron y Harry. Tocó a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos y al otro lado escuchó una voz que la invitaba a entrar. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Harry tumbado boca arriba en la cama.

-¿Ya te has duchado?- preguntó Hermione

-Sí, ya veo que tu también- dijo Harry al ver el pelo húmedo de la chica.

-Sí, la verdad es que me ha sentado muy bien esa ducha- reconoció la castaña- ¿Dónde está Ron?

-Ha bajado a por algo de comer, creo que te iba a traer algo.

-Voy a mi cuarto, dile que no hace falta, que no quiero comer nada. Descansa Harry, lo necesitas- la chica se acercó al moreno y le dio un abrazo que este le devolvió.

-Tú también te lo mereces Hermione. Gracias por no abandonarme y por haberme apoyado todo este tiempo

Los dos amigos se separaron y Hermione le dirigió a Harry una ultima sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se tumbó sobre la cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Unos minutos después, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Hermione mirando hacia la puerta.

Esta se abrió y vio entrar a Ron con un plato y un vaso.

-Ron, ¿no te dijo Harry que no quería comer?

-Sí, algo me comentó.-dijo Ron mientras se dirigía a la cama de la chica- Pero necesitas comer algo, Hermione-

El pelirrojo dejó el plato sobre la cama y Hermione comprobó que en él había un bocadillo no muy grande.

-Gracias Ron-

La chica cogió el bocadillo y empezó a comer. Había dicho que no quería comer nada, pero la verdad era que tenía mucha hambre. Cuando se comió el bocadillo, Ron sacó su varita y apuntó al vaso que había traído.

-_Aguamenti_-

Rápidamente el vaso se llenó de agua. Hermione le lanzó al pelirrojo una mirada de agradecimiento y se bebió el agua del vaso de un solo trago.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya y te deje tranquila, necesitas dormir.- dijo Ron mientras recogía el plato y el vaso que había traído.

-Claro…- murmuró Hermione.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Hermione justo cuando Ron abrió la puerta- No te vayas, por favor, no me dejes sola.

Ron dejó el vaso y el plato sobre el escritorio y se dirigió hacia la cama. Ella le había pedido que no la dejara, y el no lo haría.

Se recostó sobre la cama y atrapó a Hermione entre sus brazos. Ella sintió un agradable calor, se sentía protegida entre los brazos de Ron. El pelirrojo depositó un suave beso sobre la cabeza de la castaña.

-No puedo creer que todo haya acabado para siempre- dijo Hermione con una débil voz.

-Pues créelo- susurró Ron en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Hermione.- Ha terminado y estamos vivos.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hermione. Se acabaron las muertes, el miedo, el dolor, las batallas… se acabaron los tiempos oscuros. Pero ella sabía que, aunque se hubieran acabado, los recuerdos no desaparecerían tan fácilmente. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Ron dijo:

-Tuve tanto miedo de perderte…-

Hermione sintió como Ron la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Yo también tuve miedo Ron, de no volverte a ver, de no volverte a abrazar…-

''_de no volver a besarte'', _eso es lo siguiente que Hermione iba a decir, pero no lo hizo. Entonces Ron, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, dijo:

-Yo no quería morir sin volver a besarte, sin darte un último beso.

En ese momento, un calor confortante invadió el cuerpo de Hermione. Rápidamente buscó los labios de Ron y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado y dulce beso. Unos minutos después se vieron obligados a separarse por falta de aire.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y ella llevó su mano hacia el rostro del pelirrojo, que estaba algo colorado por el beso.

-Nunca habrá un último beso, nunca- susurró ella.

Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos, dispuesta a descansar.

-Por favor- dijo ella con voz adormilada.- no te vayas cuando me haya dormido, quédate, por favor.

-No me iré- afirmó el pelirrojo- me quedaré aquí, a tu lado, te lo juro.

Hermione esbozó una débil sonrisa y depositó un beso en el pecho de Ron.

-Te amo Hermione-

-Yo también te amo Ron.-

Poco a poco el cansancio les fue venciendo y así, juntos, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Reviews por favooooor **


End file.
